


Day 87

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 87

At the Hickman Gallery, morning after their meeting with the Golem:

Vermeer brush strokes  
Pigment analysis  
Canvas degradation  
UV Light damage  
Delft Skyline, 1600  
Vermeer influences

Damn it - nothing...

"It’s a fake. It has to be."

"That painting has been subjected to every test known to science."

Still a fake, don't know why...yet,

"Then it's a very good fake."

"You know about this, don’t you? This is you, isn’t it?"

"Inspector, my time is being wasted. Would you mind showing yourself and your friends out?"

 

Phone rings

 

"The painting is a fake."

Damn it, c'mon...

"It’s a fake. That’s why Woodbridge and Cairns were killed."

Shit. Breathe. Calm down...

"Oh, come on. Proving it’s just the detail. The painting is a fake. I’ve ttholved it. I’ve figured it out. It’s a fake! That’s the answer. That’s why they were killed."

Breathe...think...you can do this...

"Okay, I’ll prove it. Give me time. Will you give me time?"

"Ten."

"It's a kid. Oh God, it's a kid."

"What did he say?"

" 'Ten.' "

" Nine..."

"It's a countdown. He's giving me time. "


End file.
